Little SnowMoonyFlakes
by MyllaCassia
Summary: .


**Título: **Little SnowMoonyFlakes  
**Autora:** Camila Araújo  
**Beta-reader:** Luana Carol.  
**Teaser: **_"Aquilo bastava, não havia palavras para expressar o sentimento praticamente palpável que emanava dos dois, aqueles olhares e sorrisos já eram suficientes para eles saberem que pertenciam naqueles braços, que isso era certo."_  
**Disclaimer:** A história me pertence, já os personagens são da J.K. Rowling, e eu não lucro nada com isso.  
**Aviso: **Sim, é slash, homem com homem, e se você não gosta, não leia, simples ;D

* * *

Aquele lugar nunca fora tão lindo e encantador aos olhos de Sirius. Sempre foi apaixonado por neve, pela aquela imensidão branca que não deixava passar nada que estivesse exposta a ela, cobrindo-o com uma bonita camada de neve, camuflando tal objeto ao ponto de torná-lo quase imperceptível. Gostava do vento gelado batendo contra seu rosto, da fumaça que saía da sua respiração quando entrava em contato com o ar frio... Mas era outra coisa que deixava marcada aquela época do ano como uma das mais indescritíveis: as lembranças.

Já não sentia mais um sentimento nostálgico doloroso quando se permitia relembrar de cada uma delas, apenas uma felicidade por saber que tudo foi real e por ter sido o felizardo de passar por tudo aquilo com a melhor pessoa que poderia encontrar e na melhor época do ano! Lembrava perfeitamente daqueles olhos tímidos o encarando pela primeira vez, do seu sorriso discreto nos lábios, de como seus cabelos castanhos claros - com alguns fios prematuramente grisalhos - balançavam devido ao vento forte, das suas bochechas rosadas junto com o nariz, dando uma aparência inocente e encantadora a Remus, seu Remus . O primeiro beijo, as primeiras juras de amor, a primeira vez que _fizeram_ amor, tudo acontecendo com a bonita paisagem branca que a neve proporcionava lá fora.

Agora estava paralisado na sua porta de casa, pego totalmente desprevenido por aquele que tocara sua campainha. Ele usava um grosso casaco e cachecol de lã simples, suas mãos enterradas no bolso num gesto tímido e seu sorriso sincero estampado na cara. Sirius levou um tempo para processar aquela imagem, para verificar que sua mente não estava lhe pregando uma pegadinha.

- Não vai me convidar para entrar? – Disse Remus, aquela voz o despertando e enviando um calafrio pelo seu corpo todo.

- Você voltou. – Sussurrou, pois falar normalmente havia se tornado difícil naquele instante.

- Eu disse que iria voltar. – E aquele seu sorriso aumentou de tamanho, expondo os seus dentes e fazendo os olhos se estreitarem.

- Só que depois de todo esse tempo e essa falta de contato, eu achei... – Disse num tom mais audível, agora dando atenção a cada detalhe do corpo do outro, ele não havia mudado nada, exatamente como estava em suas lembranças.

- Padfoot, eu jamais iria quebrar minha promessa. Quando você está fazendo faculdade em outro lado do mundo, fica difícil manter contato, ainda mais quando você é bolsista e está nos últimos anos de estudo, tudo fica mais difícil. Eu não me esqueci de você Pad, _em nenhum momento. _

As últimas palavras ecoavam na sua cabeça, como se para provar que aquilo de fato estava acontecendo. Jogou-se nos braços de Lupin com certa urgência, o apertando com mais força do que o necessário, não estava medindo seus atos, seu corpo simplesmente precisava do maior toque possível com o do outro. Suas narinas foram preenchidas pelo doce cheiro de Remus, aquele cheiro simples e marcante ao mesmo tempo, cheiro que lhe transmitia refúgio, segurança, como se estivesse no lugar certo novamente. Sentir o perfume diretamente do seu pescoço era incomparavelmente melhor do que senti-lo em meio aos seus travesseiros e lençóis, coisas que ele jurava que ainda permaneciam com o cheiro de seu Moony.

Percebeu que o abraço estava sendo retribuído com a mesma força e intensidade que a dele, e de repente, isso não bastava, ele precisava de mais contato. Precisava sentir os lábios macios nos seus novamente. Retirou uma das mãos da cintura de Remus, e a levou para a face dele, acariciando aquela bochecha rosada, sempre adorável e rosada. Seus rostos estavam pertíssimos, e por um momento Sirius esqueceu o que iria fazer, perdido naqueles olhos brilhantes, e palavras eram totalmente desnecessárias quando existe um olhar assim, que é capaz de dizer e transmitir mil coisas em segundos. Remus decidiu tomar iniciativa, - devido à falta de ação do outro - quebrando qualquer tipo de espaço entre eles, grudando suas bocas suavemente, estavam apenas curtindo e matando as saudades daquele toque tão aguardado.

Sirius pressionou com mais firmeza seus lábios, para logo em seguida os entreabrir e pedir permissão para adentrar na boca de Lupin, que rapidamente atendeu ao pedido, escorregando sua língua na boca do outro. O gosto, a textura, os toques, a necessidade de suprimir aquele desejo, eram tudo tão inferior a memória dos dois, viver e sentir aquilo fazia suas recordações parecerem insignificantes, tão incomparáveis. Não sabiam dizer se tinha alguém os observando, se o tempo havia esfriado ainda mais ou até mesmo quantos minutos haviam ficado juntos naquele beijo, tudo ao redor era de pouca importância, estavam concentrados demais em explorar a boca do outro, de sentir novamente como era estar tão entregue a aquele que você ama.

Separaram suas bocas levemente, por necessidade de ar. Sirius de novo se sentiu fora de si ao encontrar a íris do parceiro, esboçando um sorriso sincero. Aquilo bastava, não havia palavras para expressar o sentimento praticamente palpável que emanava dos dois, aqueles olhares e sorrisos já eram suficientes para eles saberem que pertenciam naqueles braços, que isso era certo.

E sem que percebessem, havia voltado a cair pequenos flocos de neves.


End file.
